It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Inspired by the song "Hallelujah" from Shrek. Starblaze is only 10 and she has seen enough war and experienced enough sorrow to last a lifetime. These are her thoughts as she says goodbye to Cybertron and leaves with Ultra Magnus, who had become her caretaker after she lost her twin brother. Just a little oneshot. Hope you like it! :)


**So this fic was inspired by the song "Hallelujah" from the movie Shrek. It's not not so much the exact words that inspired this, but rather the melody and the feeling of the song itself. Well...the line "It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah" definitely helped. I think it's an amazingly beautiful song and I couldn't help but write this fic. I only own my OC Starblaze.**

* * *

I looked around the ruins. My spark thrummed painfully in my chassis as I sifted through the rubble. There was nothing...NOTHING left of the place I once called home. I my slow movements turned into a desperate search for something familiar, something that would bring comfort and memories of before the war. It was all useless. There was nothing there for me to find. My servos began to tremble as I backed away from what remained of my housing unit that I lived in before the Great War got to us.

I sulked towards an old graveyard. It was used for autobots and decepticons alike. It was back when we actually buried those who offlined. I stood in front of the iron gates, hanging off of their hinges. This was once well-kept, the Praxians had brought crystals to beautify the area and pay respect to those who offlined. Now it was dark and sullen without a crystal in sight. I slowly made my way to the center of the sullen cemetery. I took in the different gravemarkers, autobots and decepticons side-by-side. When I made it to the grave I was looking for my legs gave out on me. A small flag was on the stone arch that named the offlined mech. It was from a game we would play as younglings with our friends. I would never see my twin brother again now because of this war.

Where is Primus?

Isn't he supposed to love and protect his children? Isn't that what we've been taught from crawling out of the well? Well where is he then? Doesn't he see the sorrow and loss in this war? Doesn't he see that he, himself, is dying? If it weren't for the fact that I've been to the core with Optimus Prime (where he happened to find my brother and I) and seen the very spark of Primus I probably would've become skeptical that he existed by now. I just don't believe that he's looking out for Cybertronian-kind anymore. Something built up within me until I could hold in any longer. I looked up at the dark sky, now void without the light of the cities, and did something I haven't done ever since my twin offlined and became numb.

I screamed.

I slammed my fists onto the ground in front of my brother's grave and continued to sceam until my vocals gave out on me. My frame wracked with sobs as I continued to pound the metal below me. I want my brother back! I want this war to be over! I want to be friends with those I lost to the other faction when they got old enough to join the war. I want Praxus to be restored, I want Cybertron to be alive, and I want to feel! I'm numb and I can't feel the pain or the loss anymore. I want to be able to mourn, to grieve, to feel the pain for once! I felt a servo on my shoulder as I continued to sob. I didn't bother looking up, just mumbled about how I want this to be over.

"Starblaze, youngling come on. It's late and it's time to go to the ship." the voice of the second-in-command of the autobots soothed. I turned and looked up at Ultra Magnus standing there. I'm only 10 and I'm pretty sure he's upset that I have to go through this kind of pain. He knelt down and hugged me tight against his chassis. "He will be missed, he was a good mech. I'm sorry for your loss, but we must leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered, my optics drooping. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to get to the ship. Apparently Ultra Magnus knew this too because he picked me up bridal-style and began walking back to the ship. I curled up against him, hoping to find comfort in his hold. Darkness soon ebbed its way into my vision as recharge began to overcome me, but I fought against it. Ultra Magnus must've noticed because he tightened his hold on me without looking down.

"Recharge, Starblaze, and you may call me anything you like, but I'd rather not remain on a formal basis with you. I know you need a friend, not a commander, especially since you're only a youngling." Ultra Magnus stated gently. My optics widened in surprise at him. He was known as the "to the book" kind of commander who refused to be talked to informally unless it was Optimus Prime himself. Before I can question him my systems shut down and I fall into a deep recharge.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Until all are one!**


End file.
